Hybridessss
by Doryan
Summary: Ma vie a changée ces vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle est pas encore fini pour les humains… Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/LV.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance, créature.

**Résumer:** Ma vie à changée ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle est pas encore fini pour les humains…Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. Dark Harry, HP/TJ, Slash.

**Note:** Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR. Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**« Fourchelangue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je suis à nouveau chez les Dursley… Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre enfin ce que l'on peut appeler une chambre. J'ai de la chance si ils me nourrissent plus d'une fois par jour cette été. Mais peu importe, j'ai quand même perdu la seule personne que j'aime… et c'est ma faute. Sirius est passé à travers le voile sans qu'on puisse trouver un moyen pour le récupérer et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui va changer les choses.

Donc je me morfond dans une chambre que j'ai jamais reconnu comme la mienne, mais qui me sert de protection contre un psychopathe. D'ailleurs, ces temps-ci, je n'ai plus eu de cauchemars, à mon avis c'est le calme avant la tempête et je dois en profiter.

Voldemort n'est pas le seul à ne pas me donner de nouvelle, mes chers amis eux aussi ont dû m'oublier…

J'en ai marre de rester coucher, il faut que je bouge de cette pièce et pour cela, il faut que je me change.

Chose faite, je brise ma serrure à l'aide d'une paire de ciseau et descends discrètement les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller les autres buffles. Vous seriez d'accord avec moi si vous les entendiez ronfler, je suis même gentil en les appelants ainsi. Ma main sur la poignée de la porte arrière car celle-ci est plus silencieuse et je sors.

Au début, je marche sans réellement savoir où je vais. Pour finir, je me retrouve à l'orée d'un bois et je m'y engouffre. Il ne fait pas particulièrement froid en ce mois d'août, pourtant je frissonne. Alors que je trouve que le bois me semble silencieux, j'entends des bruits de lutte pas très loin de ma position. Je marche jusque là en restant caché par prudence.

Devant moi, se trouve un serpent agonisant, l'autre prédateur est déjà partit. Je prends mon courage de Griffondor et m'approche du malheureux.

**« Tien un humainsss, il manquait plus que çasss ss, ssss..**

**« Est-ce si gravesss?**

Je questionne en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à avoir une réponse, vu son regard. J'avoue que dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurai rit en voyant un serpent arriver à écarquiller les yeux.

**« Que me veux-tusss Humainsss?**

Me demande le serpent difficilement, le sang coulant le long de sa bouche. Ce serpent est une copie exacte de celui que j'ai libéré dans le zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley en un peu plus grand et dans un moins bon état.

**« J'aurais voulusss t'aidersss. J'ai entendusss votre combat, maisss je ne suis pas arrivé à tempssss.**

**« Ce n'est pas grave reste avec moi et enterre moissss alorssss, je refuse qu'un de ces volatiles me mangess ssss.**

**« Ok…**

**« Mercisss.**

Je m'assieds prêt de lui pour discuter calmement de nos vies respectives. A chaque parole, je le vois résister contre le sommeil et je souffre de mon impuissance. Il part finalement assez vite. Je le remercie intérieurement car il m'a libéré d'un sacré poids en m'écoutant me confier.

De mes mains, je creuse un grand et profond trou pour soutenir tout le reptile. Et ainsi éviter qu'il remonte avec le temps, mais au moment ou je soulève le cadavre, je trébuche et provoque une chute. Je me suis égratigné par la même occasion la lèvre supérieure avec un bout de bois bien pointu.

« Saloperie !

Je repose prestement le serpent au sol, je touche par réflexe de ma main droite ma plaie en rajoutant inconsciemment du sang de serpent dessus et je jure à nouveau. Pourquoi je suis pas resté au lit, moi? Bon je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est, mais il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. J'enterre mon jeune ami et me dépêche de rentrer, laissant la pleine lune et ce souvenir douloureux derrière moi.

Quand j'arrive, je me dirige automatiquement vers mon lit et me couche, deux minutes plus tard le sommeil me rattrape.

Le lendemain en me réveillant sous les cris de tante Pétunia, j'ai des envies de meurtre, mais dans ma grande générosité je choisis de l'épargner en restant au lit.

Pétunia qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre, continue à tambouriner à ma porte. Je savais qu'elle était folle… Donc je m'étire pour enlever l'engourdissement de mes muscles et me lève. Une fois que j'ai fini de me rafraîchir à la salle de bain, je prends le chemin de la cuisine pour faire mes tâches quotidiennes.

Quand j'entre dans la petite cuisine, ma tante se tourne vers moi voulant sûrement me réprimander, mais elle arrête son mouvement et m'observe bizarrement. Tien, elle n'a pas rétrécie?

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

Là c'est moi qui la regarde bizarre, j'ai raison, elle est folle et j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas contagieux!

« Bonjour Tante Pétunia, moi aussi j'ai bien dormis.

Je réponds avec une pointe d'arrogance.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, espèce de monstre et réponds moi!

Elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ma chère tante Pétunia et qu'importe, je pense prendre vacance de cette famille.

Je m'étonne moi-même sur le coup. Est-ce vraiment moi qui viens de dire que je pars d'ici? Et sa réaction m'intrigue.

Profitant du choc de la girafe, je me précipite vers le miroir le plus près pour me regarder.

« Merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est quoi ces yeux?

En effet, la couleur de mes yeux sont un mélange de doré et de vert qui ne paraissent pas du tout naturelle… Mes cheveux ont poussés un peu et masque ma cicatrice, ce qui me donne un air assez sauvage. Le résultat est plus tôt pas mal, j'ai même grandit! C'est parfait !

Pas curieux du tout de ma nouvelle apparence, je retourne dans ma chambre et prépare mes affaires. Je libère ma chouette Hedwige. Au passage, je l'ai trouvé plutôt succulente… en lui donnant la destination. Ma grosse valise dans une main et la cage dans l'autre, je sors enfin de cette maison sous le visage ravis de mon oncle qui vient de se doucher et celui de ma tante horrifiée.

Il est encore tôt, On ne voit pas encore le soleil. J'appelle le Magicobus, histoire de me donner la nausée avant la liberté. Direction le chemin de Traverse.

J'entre dans le café de Tom et lui prend une chambre, il me regarde étrangement, mais ne fait aucunes remarques. Tant mieux! J'ouvre la fenêtre à ma chouette et puis je saute sur le lit pour enfin avoir la chance de continuer ma nuit.

Les premiers jours, c'est le calme plat. En même temps, je dors dix-huit heures par jour.

Je dors autant pour récupérer toute mes nuits de merde! Bon, j'admets que dix-huit heures c'est peut-être un peut excessif, mais faut croire que j'en ai besoin! Au sinon, après m'être réveillé, la plus tard du temps, je mange. Hedwige me tente trop... Heureusement je l'envoi souvent voler pour m'éviter une tentation ou je vais faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse.

Aujourd'hui, je m'ennuie et j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Ça va faire une semaine que je suis là et pas même un mangemort comme compagnie...

Je prends la décision de traîner du côté de l'allée des Embrumes, elle n'est finalement pas si effrayante que ça quand tu arrives à ignorer les gens qui parlent au mur et que tu envoies quelques sorts sur la personne qui ose te parler. Après le deuxième, malheureusement je n'ai plus eu de nouveau ami pour m'occuper, vous vous en doutez. Je commence à fatiguer, mais je prends l'initiative de rester plus longtemps réveillé et je me dirige vers un petit café qui est des plus banals, si on est un sorcier bien sur, les cafés qui apparaissent sans serveur ce n'est pas commun. Je finis par commander un alcool, le reste ne me tente pas vraiment, mais au milieu de celui-ci, je sens le sommeil essayer de me rattraper, qu'elle poisse, ce n'est vraiment pas normal!

J'ai longtemps médité sur ma nouvelle condition... Seulement après avoir trouvé quelques livres qui se rapprochent de mon cas, mais rien de bien précis, j'ai conclue que je ne suis plus entièrement humain et ce n'est pas du à un héritage magique.

Un bruit m'interpelle au centre de la pièce du petit café, des verres brisés, une grosse agitation et des cris... Mais je commence à avoir sommeil, ça peut attendre... je m'endors.

Je me mettrais des gifles parfois! M'endormir dans un café, mon lit est bien plus confortable, ici il fait froid... et il y a trop de monde!

« Tien, tien, qu'avons-nous là? Ne serais-ce pas le jeune Potter, seul et sans ses protecteurs?

Cette voix, je peux la reconnaître sans problème, c'est Voldy chéri qui me toise de toute sa hauteur. Certains Mangemorts ricanent. Ils se sont rassemblés autour de moi. Son Serpent est aussi de la partie apparemment, mais lui n'a pas l'air préoccupé par la même chose que son maître. A la vue du serpent qui égorge ce qui ressemble à un humain, j'attrape faim et sans que je puisse faire quoi ce soit mon corps se contracte et une douleur me traverse.

Nagini qui s'est arrêté de manger s'approche du groupe et me regarde dans les yeux, puis se retourne vers son maître pour lui dire quelque chose que je peux entendre.

La douleur me chauffe le dos ainsi que certaines parties du corps, je suis à deux doigts de perdre conscience.

J'entends quelques brides de parole en Fourchelangue.

**« Il n'est plus humainssss Tom, ramène le chez noussss, c'est un nouveau né!**

J'ai l'impression que Nagini me défend.

**« Peut-être, mais il reste Harry Potterssss et comment est-ce arrivé...? Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareillessss.**

Après un long silence, il reprend à nouveau.

**« Intéressent en tout cassss.**

Il se retourne vers ses mangemorts.

« Ce soir mes chers Mangemort nous auront à fêter une nouvelle recrue et une victoire assurée ! Allons-y maintenant!

Les mangemorts élevèrent leurs joies et transplanèrent directement à leurs repères, je suppose. Je n'entends plus rien, je sens juste que quelqu'un me soulève avec facilité. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dors vraiment.

La chaleur qui m'entoure est agréable, ce qui me donne une impression de sécurité. Mon corps est placé en boule, je peux sentir quelque chose qui m'entoure.

Ce n'est pas normal, la situation n'est pas normal, je dois ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre. J'essaye de les ouvrir doucement pour pas être blessé par une quelconque lumière.

En faite, je ne risque pas vraiment de souffrir, la lumière doit être éteinte.

**« Tu es réveilléssss jeune serpentssss?**

**« Mmhh... Serpent?**

La forme qui se trouve autour se déplace pour me permettre de m'étirer et j'en suis intimement reconnaissant, après un sommeil pareil, mes muscles se sentent un peu endolori. Je me mets en position assise et j'attends un moment pour m'habituer à l'obscurité.

**« Où suis-je?**

**« Dans notresss nidsss.**

**« Nid?**

Je fini par comprendre, je discute avec un serpent et certain souvenir me revient en tête.

**« Tu es Nagini?**

Je questionne à nouveau.

Je frissonne et me rends compte que je suis nu, je n'en suis pas gêné, c'est plutôt le froid qui me gêne. Le serpent que je suppose être Nagini remarque mon geste et m'entoure à nouveau.

**« Oui, je suis Nagini et je seraissss ton parent dés à presentssss. Un jeune serpent comme toi à besoin d'un adultessss.**

Je ne réponds pas directement essayant d'analyser ses paroles. Accepter dans un temps record que je suis un serpent et qu'un autre gros serpent veux m'adopter.. Évitons de dire que ce même reptile est l'animal de compagnie de Voldy.

**« C'est un truc dingue, mais pourquoi passss!**

Un peu de moquerie en réponse, mais dans le fond, ça me fait plaisir, même si c'est plus une obligation.

Je ne distingue pas grand chose dans la pièce, elle me semble juste petite et douillette. Les formes ressemble étrangement à de nombreux tapis et draps étalés sur le sol, ça confirme ce que Nagini ma dit; ça ressemble bien à un nid.

Est-ce dans la demeure de Voldemort? Est-ce lui qui la créée pour son serpent? Pourquoi suis-je encore vie? En me posant ces questions, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui ce passe autour de moi, résultat, je n'entends pas la personne entrer et encore moins aperçu la lumière que produit l'extérieur.

Quand je sens la pression autour de moi se desserrer, je sors de ma rêverie et me retourne par réflexe. Un homme couvert de la tête au pied dans une longue cape noire brodée avec des fils d'argent, se tient à l'embrasure de la porte, ce même homme se rapproche et enlève sa capuche pour montrer un visage dur, des yeux carmin.

Premier essai: C'est Voldy? Bon j'avoue, je n'ai pas eu du mal à deviner je vous l'accorde.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, enfilez ceci et suivez moi. »

Son regard est froid et sans appel.

Pour une fois, mon envie de rétorquer partit instantanément, peut-être que c'est dû à la présence de ma nouvelle mère. Je hoche pour confirmer et prends les vêtements. Au moment ou je mets la chemise verte, je remarque plusieurs écailles noires qui ont poussées sur mon poignet, mes poignets je veux dire. D'autres surprises?

Je regarde Nagini, mais son visage n'exprime pas grand-chose. Tant pis, j'ai mes réponses plus tard. Quand j'ai fini de me vêtir, nous sortons tous les trois de la pièce pour pénétrer dans un grand hall pauvre en décoration. Les murs sont dans les tons froids entre les bleus et les verts avec un tapis fin en vert foncé. Le manoir paraît énorme, il faut bien dix minutes pour arriver. Je reste debout devant un des canapés au centre en face d'un bureau en marbre noir, à part quelques livres par ci par là, le lieu se trouve aussi vide que la décoration du couloir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. »

J'obéis.

J'ai vécu parmi les porcs, mais je connais les bonnes manières! Ce qui satisfait assez mon hôte. Nagini se presse contre moi pour me réchauffer et me donner une sorte de protection, lui s'installe sur la chaise de bureau.

« J'aimerai des explications, du pourquoi je suis là?

« Nagini a déjà répondu et de toute façon je pense ne pas devoir m'inquiéter pour toi.

Me répondit il tranquillement.

« En effet, peut importe le résultat de cette guerre, ça ne me regarde plus. »

Je commence déjà à me lasser de cette discussion.

Il pose son menton sur sa main pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir comment en es-tu arrivé à ce changement?

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sur... Je pense que ça un rapport avec le serpent que j'ai enterré il y a quelques jours.

Je lui explique en gros les événements ce qui a l'air de le satisfaire car il hoche. Aucunes émotions ne traversent le visage de mon hôte.

« Bien, tu séjourne dorénavant avec Nagini, elle est ta sécurité dans ce manoir... Tu peux circuler ou bon te semble, mais je ne suis pas responsable des agissements de mes Mangemorts sauve si cela se déroule devant moi...

Nagini se déplace pour me permettre de bouger. Par ce geste, je comprends que nous sommes congédié.

Le trajet du retour est aussi calme que l'aller.

* * *

**Et voilà un petit prologue qui vous donnera envie de lire la suite.(Je l'espère bien sur)**

**Une petite review ne vous fera pas de mal et ça me fera réellement plaisir.**

**Doryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Résumer: **Ma vie à changée ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle n'est pas encore fini pour les humains…Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. Dark Harry, HP/TJ, Slash.

**Note: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à parle de relation entre homme.

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis au manoir et je me suis adapté un rythme. Je dors toujours autant, mais d'après ma mère c'est normal. En bref pour elle je viens de naître (et lui dire le contraire ne fait que la mettre en colère).

Je suis le plus souvent dans le nid même pour manger ce qui est assez nouveau.

Flashback.

Au début, quelqu'un venait me porter à manger trois fois par jour, ce qui convenait quand je restais dans notre pièce... A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à visiter le Manoir, ma façon de me nourrir c'est un tantinet amélioré (enfin essayer), disons que dévorer le chat de Bellatrice n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à faire, surtout quand celle-ci vous tombe dessus et vous poursuit dans tout le Manoir en criant tout les sorts de torture qu'elle a dans son répertoire. Ce que je peux vous assurez, il y en a plus que l'on peut imaginer.

Bien sur vous vous en doutez, Nagini ma sauvez, mais étant toujours affamé(le chat était aussi mince que la maîtresse) j'ai poursuivis mon expédition des lieux. Après quelques détours, deviner sur qui je tombe? Le grand Duc de Lucius. Malheureusement le maître est arrivé à temps et j'ai aussi été jeté dehors, mais je dois l'admettre Lucius à plus de classe, j'ai près-ce que vu le petit doigt levé quand il m'a menacé avec sa baguette.

J'ai failli renoncer et retourner au nid pour demander à maman de chasser pour moi, quand j'entendis un GROS rat se approcher, Pedigrow. Et là je n'ai pas compris, ça été trop vite pour moi, une seconde je le tenais dans ma main pendu par la queue et la deuxième il était gisant mort sur le sol sous sa forme.

Plus tard, je compris que je n'étais pas un chat et que jouer avec sa proie ne fonctionne pas quand on mord en premier. La morsure d'un serpent étant empoisonnée.

Résultat de fin journée: J'ai mangé un chat anorexique, j'ai été chassé deux fois et je me suis fait grondé par ma mère et Tom pour avoir tué accidentellement le Rat dégueulasse (que j'aurai peut-être mangé avant, si il avait su tenir plus longtemps).

Fin flashback.

Voilà pourquoi je suis enfermé le plus souvent ici, maintenant...

« **Tu t'ennuiessss? **Me questionne Nagini qui est couchée autour de moi.

« **Oui... Maman je peux te poser une deuxième question?**

J'ai besoin de réponse, à ne rien faire de mon temps j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur ma condition et la condition des autres.

« **Tu dois pas hésiter.**

« **Tu m'as expliqué de nombreuse chose pendant mon séjour ici et j'ai bien compris que mon côté serpent est très jeune et c'est pourquoi tu m'as adopté, mais de ce que je sais des serpents ou même des reptiles en général... Ils s'occupent rarement des petits des autres. Pourquoi tu fais ça?**

Elle ne met pas longtemps à répondre.

« **C'est à cause de mon côté humain.**

« **QUOI? **J'ai hurlé je crois, je suis plus très sur.

Nagini se resserre un peu plus sur moi pour me calmer.

« **Écoute moi, C'est arrivé le jour ou j'ai accepté d'être la compagne de Tom. Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un Hocruxe?**

Je réponds négativement assez prestement, trop impatient d'entendre la suite.

« **Un Hocruxe permet de garder ton âme dans un objet ou être vivant qui à été divisé à la suite d'un meurtre que tu auras créé et j'ai autorisé Tom à me mettre une partie de son âme en moi.**

Je mets plus de temps à réagir que Nagini quand elle m'a répondu à ma question. D'ailleurs je la surprends en me levant précipitamment.

« **C'est **Dingue**! Il est **trop **fort Voldy! **

Dans mon enthousiasme, mon langage est un mélange de deux langues très dur à traduire.

« Merci.

Je sursaute au sons de la voix. Le maître des lieux se trouve juste derrière moi et me regarde avec un sourire plus que sarcastique. Ma mère ce déplace pour ce mettre juste devant moi.

« **Une missionssss?**

Demande Nagini. Il hoche pour confirmer.

« **Et pour Harryssss?**

« **Je m'en occuperai.**

« **Bien.**

Quand je les entends parler de moi comme si je ne suis pas là, cela m'agace vraiment... Ils sortent de la pièce, je suppose pour parler de cette stupide mission. Les humains doivent vraiment s'ennuyer pour s'amuser à faire une guerre, dans ces moment là je me pose toujours la question si j'ai vraiment une partie humaine. Ce n'est plus ma partie préféré.

Tom pénètre à nouveau dans le nid et se rapproche.

Pov Severus.

Du côté de la lumière.

Encore une réunion à supporter ces incapables, toujours sur le même sujet depuis deux semaines: Ou ce trouve notre sauveur vénéré? Les larmes et les cris en plus. Dans les jupes de sa nouvelle mère c'est une réponse? Voilà une des réponses que je ne peux divulguer, ordre suprême du grand manitou alias Lord Voldemort!

Autre questions:

Severus, veux-tu un bonbon au citron? Non. Severus veux-tu espionner pour moi? Pas le choix. Severus tu as rien pour moi? Un poison dans votre jus citrouille, mais à par ça!

« Severus, tu m'écoutes?

« Oui bien sur... Je vais y aller.

Fin Pov Severus.

Notre professeur de Potion a vraiment besoin de vacance.

« Nous avons certaine chose à faire aujourd'hui. Nagini ma prévenu que tu t'ennuies alors je te propose un petit entraînement.

« Ok!

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois, je me vêtis, maintenant que ma mère est partit je commence de nouveau à avoir froid. Je reste nu le plus souvent quand je suis dans mon _lit,_ bizarrement ça me gêne moins. Après tous ça, je rejoins Voldy. Il me mène à l'extérieur plus précisément dans une serre et j'en fus ravi! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortit.

La serre est magnifique, cinq fois plus grande que celle de l'école, elle porte un nombre inimaginable de plantes, toutes placées autour d'une allée qui prend fin par une petite terrasse. Au centre de celle-ci on y trouve quelques fauteuils métalliques ornés de coussins en coton blanc qui va très bien avec l'ambiance paradisiaque. Tom m'informe que la plus part des plantes proviennent des îles et je le crois.

La chaleur de la serre est un réel bonheur pour moi.

On s'installe sur les fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence prend place entre nous après une longue discussion sur ses nombreux voyages, ce moment de calme permet d'entendre certains bruits reposant, comme l'écoulement de l'eau à travers les feuillages ou celui des oiseaux à l'extérieur.

On ne doit pas s'entraîner...? Je m'endors juste après cette pensée.

Le froid me fait reprendre conscience. Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, la première chose que je remarque est que je suis encore dans la serre, mais qu'il fait maintenant nuit.

Le temps que je me relève, un jet lumineux et rouge est lancé contre moi, j'ai seulement le temps de me décaler sur le côté que un autre arrive déjà. Je ne vois pas qui est mon opposant, mais je devine assez bien.

La température de la pièce, l'étourdissement de mon sommeil et le manque de baguette ne m'aident pas vraiment, mais à mon avis c'est voulu et je ne veux pas m'en plaindre. J'esquive à plusieurs reprises essayant de m'approcher le plus prêt possible de Tom pour pouvoir lui lancer au moins un petit sortilège sans baguette pour le déstabiliser. Je fini par repérer ma proie,... en tenu plus que sexy! Qui a idée d'être torse nu pour un Duel et surtout avec une telle fraîcheur?

« Crois-tu que je ne te vois pas derrière moi?

Merde! Peut importe! Des déplacements rapides pourront le désorienter, ma condition d'hybride m'avantage. Après avoir logée dans une multitude d'endroit je sens des imprécisions dans ses agissements et en profite pour bondir sur lui, à dieu l'idée du sort c'est plus intéressent comme ça!

Enfin de la chaleur!

Pas choqué du tout, Tom reste couché et prit le parole.

« C'est bien, la prochaine fois on travaillera tes sort... sans baguette comme aujourd'hui, mais au moins nous ne devons pas te redonner une forme physique.

Je ne réponds pas et reste dans ses bras, j'ai encore envie de dormir. Il se lève avec moi toujours accroché, je dois être léger vu la facilité avec laquelle il me porte.

« Tu as encore froid. Bien, je vais te ramener à ta mère.

La fin de sa phrase est pour moi du charabia, je suis concentré sur mon confort.

Tom vaut peut-être la peine, comparé à la larve de Bubus, l'intoxiqué au sucre. Beurk...

Chose incroyable qui mes arrivé récemment c'est de muer et je confirme c'est dégouttant... Mais le résultat est plus tôt pas mal après.

Ce matin, je me réveil encore couché dans le creux que ma mère crée en s'enroulant autour de moi. Quand pourrai-je dormir sans elle? Bon passons, je souffre de démangeaisons assez dérangeante. Ça commence avec les avant-bras, ce qui ne me parait pas trop grave... Mais quelques instants plus tard, d'autre parties de mon corps si son misent aussi. J'ai appelé Nagini en urgence. Celle-ci se réveille assez vite sentant mon inquiétude. Elle me demande des explications sur mes symptômes, ce que je fais en continuant de me gratter.

Elle m'écoute et observe les endroits ou ça me démange le plus, principalement là ou j'ai des écailles. Ma mère ne me dit rien avant de partir du nid, me laissant là.

Elle est revenu rapidement accompagné de Tom.

« Et bien qu'elle magnifique cadeau pour un réveille, jeune Potter, votre première mue. Le ton est sarcastique, mais j'en ai cure! Ma réflexion c'est arrêté au mot "mue". La grosse blague!

D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas moi qui était victime de la grosse farce, j'aurais prit une photo de ma tête sous le moment.

« Quoi? (Le "Pardon" est encore calé dans ma gorge).

« Certes, être un hybride à c'est bon côté, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il y en a des moins agréables. Maintenant prenez cette lotion.

« Qu'est ce que c'est?

« Elle vous aidera à enlever la peau plus facilement, j'en appliquais parfois sur Nagini quand elle était dans son jeune âge.

« Oh, merci.

Il hoche et sort.

Bon voilà, j'ai passé la journée entre les bains et les séchages pour enlever le tout. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la chance comme les serpents qui perdent leur peau en un ensemble, la mienne ce détache par morceau, quel horreur!

Depuis le fameux jour de ma mue, je n'ai plus de nouvel de Tom et ça me manque... Alors dans ma grande bonté, je me suis dit que d'honoré de ma présence aujourd'hui est une très bonne idée.

Nagini n'est pas là, donc aucune surveillance, mouhahaha! Bon j'arrête! C'est la solitude qui me rend dingue...

J'ai cherché dans une grosse partie du château sans le trouver et ça deviens vraiment frustrant.

« Tiens, tiens Potter on promène?

Pas très dure de deviner que c'est Malfoy, autant d'arrogance dans une voix. Je me retourne et l'observe sans rien dire.

« Ta perdu ta langue? Pourtant maintenant, elle doit être assez longue.

Il ricane à sa propre blague. Je m'approche d'un pas silencieux et renifle l'aire. Par mon geste je le sens troublé.

« Tu sens délicieusement bon, l'odeur du furet est un vrai repas de prince.

A ma remarque, il blanchit.

« Oh, je rigole, c'était trop tentant.

« Tes complètements malades! Mais j'admets que ça m'a foutu une sacrée trouille.

Il sourit, d'un sourire franc. Et de nouveau en une semaine de différence je suis à nouveau sous le choc, croyant encore à une blague. Malfoy qui sourit comme ça et ne me criant pas après est vraiment troublant.

« Arrêt de faire cette tête! Je sais accepter la moquerie!

Ça c'est nouveau...

« Euh...Potter tant que je t'ai sous la main, ça te dit de voler un peu, je m'en merde ici.

Me demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et l'oblige de m'emmener. La compagnie de Draco, comme je l'appelle dorénavant est agréable et je m'ennuie moins. Je suis étonné qu'on a autant de point en commun et je regrette ces années. Les humains deviennent vraiment intéressants quand on est dans le bon camp.

Maintenant, est-ce que je lui dis que son gel donne un effet plastique à ses cheveux?

Dans les pièces privés de Lord Voldemort, celui-ci regarde par la fenêtre, d'un mauvais œil la nouvel entende entre son protégée et le fils Malfoy.

* * *

**Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre comme promis, merci pour vos reviews ou pour m'avoir mit en favoris!**

**Doryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Hybridessss

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **He, he! Chapitre 2!

**Résumer: **Ma vie à changée ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle est pas encore fini pour les humains…Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue. **

**Chapitre 2.**

_Pov de Lord Voldemort._

Ca fais un moment que je cherche dans ma bibliothèque des réponses en vain sur la condition de mon nouveau penssionnaire... Les seules informations qui reviennent souvent sont celles que je connais déjà, à savoir son état d'Hybride. Comment le sang humain peut-il réagir ainsi au contact avec du sang de reptile?

Les explications et les déductions qu'il m'a apporté en racontant son histoire m'ont été utile au début...

Peut-être que je devrai aller à la source de tout ceci?

J'entends de nombreux cris dehors qui me sortent de ma concentration, je regarde par la fenêtre. A la vue du jeune Potter rigolant avec Malfoy junior j'ai les poils qui s'irisse le long de ma nuque, ce n'est pas un réel plaisir...

Je me suis pas très satisfait de cette trève s'en est presque dérangeant. C'est un sentiment que je n'apprécie pas, c'est nouveau pour moi et ça me déstabilise et j'ai horreur d'être confus!

Arrêtons de penser à ça j'ai un cadavre à déterrer, qui vais-je prendre avec moi?

« Bellatrix! Elle adore faire ça j'en suis sûr.

Regardant une dernière fois dehors, je pris la direction des salles commune pour les mangemorts.

Après autant de temps, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la terre retourné, nous mettons plus d'une heure à repérer les lieux et à trouver la (pseudo) tombe. C'est Lucius pour finir qui m'accompagne, il s'est gentiment proposé à la place de Bella, il venait de terminer sa dernière mission. Intérieurement je suis heureux de ce changement même si je le montre pas (étiquette l'oblige), la brune est bien trop cinglée pour moi.

La supporter plus de deux heures sans se jeter soi-même le sort mortel. Je me demande comment son mari peut tenir aussi longtemps avec elle? Il faudra que je lui pose la question dans un proche avenir, ça mérite une réponse après tout.

D'un simple coup de baguette, la terre qui se trouve au-dessus du cadavre s'élève et se dépose juste à côté. Lucius se penche et observe d'un œil critique.

« Alors?

« Il est encore en état, la décomposition ne s'est pas encore opéré.

« Bien. Sors-le de là!

Comme mon bon fidèle, il fit un sort pour léviter le grand serpent et le positionne devant moi pour me permette de l'observer à mon tour. En effet, le corps donne l'impression d'être mort le jour même, comme c'est étrange. J'appuie délicatement sur mes tempes et les masses. Après autant de temps, techniquement il aurait du commencer à pourrir et être froid! Il y a surement de la magie là-dessous. Nous transplanons directement au manoir pour y mettre le reptile inerte dans un labo installé près de mes appartements, on l'allonge sur une table et je commence à faire quelques tests.

Après deux jours d'analyse. Certains sorts mettent du temps pour avoir un résultat.

Mes suppositions son fondées, le serpent n'est pas commun, il possède lui aussi de la magie pure et très ancienne. Un reptile qui contient de la magie ancienne, c'est curieux... peut-elle se transmettre comme chez les sorciers? Ce n'est pas un animagus, là-dessus j'en suis certain! Je suis perplexe, comment expliquer qu'un animal normalement banal est un vrai puits de magie? Le familier d'un grand sorcier comme nagini, peut-être? (ndla: a peine modeste) Quelqu'un aurai fait un hocruxe? Non impossible... La magie n'aurait pas suivis les générations.

Voilà un des cas les plus curieux qui m'est donné de voir.

Peut-être un artefact très ancien qui est depuis longtemps dans son organisme? Il me faudra le décortiquer. Je pris mes outils dans la seul et grande armoire du fond et commence la dissection.

Les lieux pour moi son familier, je l'utilise régulièrement pour certaine Potion personnel. La salle en elle-même est vide, une grande armoire dans le fond, un évier à ma gauche, la grande table au milieu et un plan de travail pour chauffer les chaudrons à côté de celui-ci, les murs sont en briques et une seule et petite fenêtre éclair en journée.

Pendant mon intense concentration, je ne remarque pas quelqu'un pénétrer dans mon espace. C'est un hurlement qui me surpris et qui me fait lâcher mes instruments (normalement utilisé pour la torture).

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici!

Je me retourne prestement. Potter est à la porte et me regarde avec haine et colère, je le voie difficilement retenir ses larmes. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'il fonce sur moi avec la vitesse d'un reptile en chasse et me pousse contre le mur. Il essaye de me taper, mais je réceptionne chaque coup, certes avec difficulté, mais j'y arrive.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais j'ai de plus en plus dur à le retenir. Il a vraiment pas besoin d'entrainement physique, il abattrait tout mes mangemorts sans problème. J'arrive à dégager une main et d'un geste vif je développe un bouclier qui l'oblige à reculer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi,...

Je reprends mon souffle et continue.

« J'ai pas le choix, si je veux avoir des réponses sur ta condition et savoir ou ça va nous mener. Lui dis-je d'une voix essoufflé, mais ferme.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux le questionnement et encore de l'énervement. Il me donne l'impression qu'il est complètement plongé dans un esprit animal, attendent la bonne réponse pour savoir si il peut tuer ou laisser un peux de distance avant de chasser. Cette histoire commence à m'énerver, je déteste qu'on me tienne tête et je me dois de le remettre à sa place.

Je pris le ton le plus froid et le plus dur.

« Quand j'aurai mes réponses et seulement dans ce cas là, je le remettrai en terre et dans ma grande bonté nous y mettrons une pierre. Et maintenant que ceci est dis, je vais te montrer certaines choses, après tout ta mère revient que dans quelques heures.

J'ai raison, la partie humaine est remplacée par le serpent. Il me siffle dessus et relance l'attaque en brisant de sa main qui est maintenant totalement écaillé mon boucler. J'ai juste le temps d'esquiver. Je m'applique à remettre une autre protection plus puissante que la précédente et le voit à nouveau la détruire.

Pendant prêt de 60 minutes, je fais tout pour le fatiguer en créant des protections et des sorts de ralentissement. Je ne peux pas le battre au corps à corps quand il est dans cet état là, sa puissance est écrasante et instable, c'est dangereux pour nous deux. Je remarque enfin une diminution dans ses gestes. Il s'arrête et vacille, je le rattrape et le laisse pleurer contre moi, le laissant ce vider de tout son soul sur mon épaule.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à ça... après tout, les dernières personnes qui ont pleuré devant moi me demandaient d'arrêter l'impardonnable. La bonne époque et dire que ça fait plus de trois jours que je n'ai pas remis de la discipline dans mes chiens chiens.

Je me concentre sur mon problème présent, je me plonge dans son esprit pour vérifier ce qui la autant bouleversé et en même temps mes bras traîtres commence des mouvements circulaire sur son dos pour apaiser.

Deux personnalités est dur à analyser... voilà ma dernière pensé avant de fouiller cette cervelle troublé.

_Un passage dans la tête d'Harry._

Un univers partagé en deux. La partie humaine est sombre et étroite. On a du mal à respirer ou même bouger, je suis accompagné d'un enfant de six ans (à supposer) qui cache son visage derrière ses bras pliés. Je ne peux rien changer à ça, il devra comprendre avec l'avenir que le passé reste du passé.

Ensuite, je me dirige vers l'autre partie, on ressent beaucoup de colère dans cette partie. C'est là que je trouve le problème...

Je sors de son esprit et le laisse sur le sol, juste le temps d'appeler Severus pour qu'il puisse me procurer une potion calmante. En deux minutes, nous sommes de retour avec ce qu'il faut.

A moitié inconscient il prend difficilement le liquide, mais l'avale quand même entièrement.

Je donne congé à mon espion et soulève l'enfant pour le mettre dans ma chambre. Je le dépose sur mon lit et le recouvre d'un drap épais et soyeux. Ensuite je prie place dans un fauteuil d'une personne, le siège possède en son centre du velours noir entouré par de la fine décoration peinte en feuille d'or. Très confortable, il me permit de me reposé et de laisser mes pensées vagabonder sur la forme élevé qui se trouve en face de lui.

Curieux, comment est-il rentré dans mes appartements? J'ai pourtant une puissante protection sur les portes et les fenêtres.

Je commence en avoir marre de ces nombreuses questions qui n'ont pas de réponse et elle tourne toutes autour de Potter, une énigme entière.

Je termine mes analyses sur le cadavre et fait d'autre analyse sur Potter. Maintenant que j'ai noté tous ça, je quitte ma chambre sans oublier de prévenir Lucius d'enterrer à nouveau le corps dans le jardin(la pierre sera mise plus tard) et me dirige vers la bibliothèque, cette fois-ci j'ai assez d'information pour éviter de tourner en rond.

Génial, mon familier est à peine là que je me fais insulter par elle. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur mon autorité! Après avoir réussi à l'empêcher de me tuer (c'est la journée et ça annonce une migraine) je lui explique calmement ce qu'il c'est passé en lui donnant mon opinion sur sa réaction et son état. Elle approuve et confirme mon idée, après tout elle est mieux placé pour le comprendre.

Ensuite, elle part en s'excusant et rejoint son fils.

_Fin Pov Lord Voldemort._

_Pov Severus Snape._

Encore un raid ce soir et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir L'ordre du poulet. J'en subirai surement les conséquences plus tard.

C'est un petit village cette fois-ci pas très loin de Londres, on doit terroriser les gens et éviter de les tuer. Les villageois doivent fuirent pour qu'on puisse repérer les lieux et ainsi découvrir si il est accessible. L'endroit contenait avant une forêt danse ou certaines espèces maintenant disparut on laissé des restes dans le sol.

Un échantillon d'une de ces espèces et je peux faire des Potions qui dépasse l'imagination comme guérir les gens atteinds de Lycanthropie...

Bon passons, je dois me préparer, j'en file ma robe noir, installe mon équipement de potion sur ma ceinture et met mon masque. Je rejoins les autres et nous transplanons directement sur les lieux.

Quand nous arrivons, il est minuit, nous découvrons un lieu calme et peut éclairé. Nous avançons vers le centre pour commencer nos méfaits. Une fois sur place je calcule mentalement jusqu'à 3 et les premiers sort son lancés, certain rentre dans les maisons d'autre comme moi font les gais en faisant de nombreux bruit dans la rue et en détruisant les lieux.

Pas deux minutes après, on a la surprise d'avoir la visite de L'ordre des Poulets. Une vrai surprise car ce n'est pas moi qui les ai informés et j'aurai quelques questions à poser au vieux citronné pour ça. Nous rentrons tous dans le combat et réussissons malgré tout cette mission, les moldus on pratiquement tous déserter, il manque plus que de placer un sort qui les repousses, je vois d'ailleurs Lucius qui s'en occupe. Nous gagnons facilement du terrain, nos adversaires ne sont pas tous là et je vois au loin Lupin qui a de sérieuse difficulté. Il se bat contre trois mangemorts et à le bras en miette.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe exactement dans ma tête, mais j'appels ces trois là et les obliges à aider les autres en leurs donnant comme raison que je vais moi-même m'en occuper.

Je me dirige vers le blessé qui est maintenant à genou, je soulève facilement le tenant pour qu'il tienne droit. Il ne m'oppose aucun problème, je pense qu'il a reconnu mon odeur.

Je regarde où en sont les autres et remarque que les protecteurs de la lumière on fuit en laissant Lupin et que nous avons fini notre boulot. Je fais signe à Lucius qui connait mon rôle d'espion pour lui faire comprendre que je vais aux informations et transplane avec le blessé au Square Grimmault.

**Et bien voilà la suite, j'ai mis du temps et j'en suis réellement désolé, mais beaucoup d'événement mon retardé. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ou pour avoir mit cette fic en favoris. :)**

**Au sinon pour la fic "Devinette..." La suite arrivera très prochainement !**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan. **

**Ps: Dans le prochain, nous comprendrons pourquoi Harry à réagi ainsi et bien d'autre chose qui je pense vous plairons beaucoup.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Hybridessss

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **J'aurais souffert pour l'écrire ce chapitre! Il est enfin là et j'en suis soulagé, lol. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! et merci à Voracity666 pour avoir eu la patience de corrigée ce chapitre!

**Résumer: **Ma vie à changée ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle est pas encore fini pour les humains…Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Discutions.**

Je regarde où en sont les autres et remarque que les protecteurs de la lumière ont fuit en laissant Lupin et que nous avons fini notre boulot. Je fais signe à Lucius qui connaît mon rôle d'espion pour lui faire comprendre que je vais aux informations et transplane avec le blessé au Square Grimmault.

Lupin est vraiment dans un sale état, heureusement qu'il n'est pas lourd à porter.

Nous sommes juste en face du QG. Je le traine à l'intérieur où une furie rousse nous saute dessus, Molly Weasley.

«Oh doux merlin, je suis heureuse de vous voir vivant, mais où étiez-vous, les autres sont là depuis un moment ?

On peut remarquer des traces humides sur ses joues. Même si je ne supporte pas ses élans de gentillesse, Molly est une des seules qui s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi.

«Molly laisse nous rentrer, je dois soigner rapidement le loup-garou. Je lui demande de ma voix la plus calme, mais ferme.

On est à trois dans le couloir, je peux me permettre d'être moins sarcastique avec elle. Lupin est dans la zone… Elle comprit assez vite la gravité de la situation et nous demande de la suivre. Molly nous aide en ouvrant les portes et nous conduit dans une des chambres de l'étage. Je pose le corps maintenant inconscient de mon ex-collègue sur le seul lit de la pièce. La chambre est sûrement une des plus petites de la demeure, mais c'est une des plus confortables. Dans les tons chauds, elle possède deux armoires en bois de sapin qui sont imposantes et un lit deux personnes, mais qui peut facilement contenir trois. Molly le déshabille le temps que je prenne de quoi nettoyer ses plaies. J'ai sur moi les potions qui me sont nécessaires.

Nous mettons une petite heure à tout faire.

Nous n'avons eu aucune visite et j'en suis soulagé. On descends à la cuisine pour s'abreuver un peu. Nous n'avons même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que nous entendons des gens élever la voix. Je me retourne vers Molly pour lui faire signe de se taire, elle accepte d'un hochement.

«Lupin a finalement survécu ! Ce satané loup persiste à rester en vie ! Dit une voix qu'on peut reconnaître aisément comme celle de Fol'Œil.

«Calme-toi Alastor ! Au moins le plan à fonctionné. La tonalité de la voix de Albus Dumbledore est joyeuse.

«Mettre un sort de traçage sur le graisseux est une des meilleurs chose à faire. Ça c'est Kingsley qui parle et je devine que c'est de moi dont il discute. Mes poings se resserrent de rage. C'est impossible… J'ai des objets sur moi qui empêchent de faire ça.

«Professeur, comment avez-vous réussi ce tour ?

Je veux bien le savoir aussi.

Ce n'est pas Albus qui réponds, mais la voix imposante d'un autre participant.

«Je savais que c'était un traître !

«Taisez-vous, Severus est à ma botte, il ne me trahira jamais !

J'ai encore plus de haine contre eux. Je me retourne vers Molly, elle est pâle et je peux remarquer qu'elle contient difficilement ses larmes. Je lui prends le bras et lui demande de me suivre. Nous retournons dans la chambre où se trouve Lupin.

Elle s'installe au bout du lit et moi je reste debout en face d'elle. Au moins, ses enfants ne sont pas ici.

«Molly, il faut que vous gardez ça pour vous.

«Mais, Severus… C'est horrible ! Je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être du côté de la lumière !

«Il n'y a pas de noir ou blanc… Que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il y a des meurtres et des sacrifices des deux côtés.

«Que dois-je faire Severus ? Je dois mettre au courant Arthur (celui-ci était resté au Terrier).

«N'hésite pas à le lui dire, mais faites vous un serment inviolable pour éviter que Albus vous leggimence.

«Bien et après ? Le ton de sa voix était plus calme et moins angoissé.

«Tu as le choix entre continuer à servir l'ordre du Phénix et d'ignorer ce qui vient de se passer ou tu deviens neutre. J'informerai le seigneur des Ténèbres de ton choix. Il vous laissera tranquille, si il ne vous voit plus comme une menace.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse avant de se décider.

«Je refuse de participer à ce massacre ! Ma famille deviendra neutre.

Je hoche la tête, satisfait de sa réponse.

«Je suis ravit de ta réponse Molly. Dit une voix sur le lit, ce qui nous surprend.

«Remus t'es réveillé ! Elle l'aide à s'assoir.

«Tu as tous entendu, Lupin ?

«Oui, même ce qui se dit en bas… J'ai l'oreille trop fine pour mon bien.

Il se retourne vers Molly et continu.

«Molly, tu as bien fait en choisissant d'être neutre. Pour ma part je dois aussi me décider… Severus dans mon cas que me conseilles-tu ?

Je réfléchis. Je suis étonné qu'il a choisi de fuir, mais son cas est plus complexe. Je m'adosse contre un des murs le plus proche.

«Ce camp n'est plus une option pour toi et être neutre est impossible pour toi.

«Pourquoi ? coupa Molly. Je ne relève pas son impolitesse et réponds avec un peu d'agacement.

«Il est soi-disant sous la protection d'Albus. Le ministère ne peut pas le mettre en quarantaine grâce à ça. Ils trouveront n'importes quelles excuses pour les enfermer. Pour revenir à ce que je disais plus tôt, Lupin, tu as le choix entre être du côté de Voldemort ou fuir.

«Fuir, mais où ?

«Est-ce ta décision ?

«Oui, mais où puis-je aller ?

Il a l'air perdu en demandant ça.

«Je possède un Manoir en France où je passe mes week-ends et vacances. Personne n'est au courant de son existence.

Ils me regardent comme si je possède des oreilles de lapins, je vérifie au cas où, en faisant passer une mèche derrière mon oreille, mais rien.

«Je ne vais pas te déranger ? Me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

«Prépare tes affaires cette semaine et Molly je préviendrai le Lord que tu as vu dans le jeu d'Albus et que tu es devenu neutre. Ta famille étant une famille de sang-pur tu ne risques plus rien.

La discution est close.

Cet idiot de loup est apaisé et dort à nouveau, la mère Belette est rentré chez elle. Que c'est bon d'être à nouveau sarcastique, même si c'est dans ma tête.

Je descends à nouveau et salut de loin les occupants. Je pars du Square Grimmault pour transplaner.

Je suis dans une des pièces du Manoir Serpentard et je me dirige vers les appartements du propriétaire, le bureau plus précisément. Après un résumé complet sur ma soirée, il analyse le sort qui se trouve sur moi et me le retire.

«Prends ceci.

Il m'offre une amulette qui me permet ainsi d'être encore mieux protégé des sortilèges de ce vieux fou. L'objet est rond et discret, c'est une grosse pierre marron et on peut y sentir de la magie noir dessus. Je le remercie et prends la direction de la sortie.

«Severus !

«Oui, Maître ?

«C'est du bon boulot.

Sur cette dernière parole, il se retourne et se remet à travailler. Me congédiant.

Pov Harry Potter.

Je suis encore dans la chambre de Tom. Je ne me suis réveillé que récemment. Ma mère m'entoure de son corps pour me réconforter. J'essaye de la rassurer, mais elle n'est toujours pas tranquille. J'ai pas énormément de souvenir des évènements précédents. Nagini m'a bien expliqué, mais j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui ai réagis comme ça. Tom aurait dû me prévenir et demander mon consentement !

Je suis encore un peu fatigué et triste.

Ma mère se décide enfin à me laisser et part à la chasse. Je profite pour sortir du lit et m'étirer. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans la glace, je suis habillé d'un pyjama en soie noir qui est un peu trop grand pour moi. J'enlève le haut et observe les changements de mon corps. De nombreuses écailles noires aux reflets verts qui parcourent le côté droit de mon torse et mon bras droit. Mon corps me parait plus élancé avec une légère musculature.

Je regarde à présent mon visage, mes yeux sont plus étirés, sans ressembler à des traits chinois, mais assez pour qu'on sent la différence, la couleur de ceux-ci est, elle-aussi, étrange : vert (émeraude intense) en son centre et jaune à l'extérieur. Mon visage n'a pas énormément changé. De toutes petites écailles en-dessous de chaque œil, les soulignent.

Je retire mon bas de pyjama et me plonge dans le bain que j'ai fait couler en rentrant dans la pièce.

Je n'entends pas une personne entrer dans la chambre et sortir quelques minutes après.

Je ne m'en rends compte qu'en trouvant un livre sur la table de chevet. Je m'assieds dans l'un des fauteuil et commence à le feuilleter. Ce bouquin est sur les anciennes reliques et monuments. Je sursaute quand je tombe sur une page qui parle de la porte qui à engloutit Sirius au ministère. J'en suis sur ce livre a été placé là pour moi.

«C'est intéressant ? Me questionne une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Tom au pas de la porte, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

«Merci ?

«En effet, je l'ai trouvé dans ma bibliothèque en cherchant mes renseignement sur toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler ce qui c'est passé.

«Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi impulsif…

Il s'installe sur son lit et je m'empresse de le rejoindre pour prendre de sa chaleur. Il me laisse faire et reste silencieux. Assis sur ses genoux la tête dans son cou, je soupire de bien être. J'en ai même profité pour garder le livre avec moi entre nous deux. J'ai pas encore compris pourquoi je me sens aussi bien dans ses bras, avec les autres c'est pas pareil. J'ai d'abord essayé avec Draco, inconfortable. Après ça, je me suis dit qu'une femelle pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire. Pendant le repas j'ai sauté sur Narcissa pour avoir un peu de chaleur,(la famille Malfoy est souvent au Manoir) mais c'est toujours pas ça, juste deux coussin de plus… et Lulu en colère. Bizarrement Narcissa n'a pas protesté et m'a même défendu en me serrant plus étroitement.

Vive Maman, sa jalousie m'a sauvé de l'étouffement. (Elle a menacé Tom de mordre tout ses mangemorts, si il ne réagissait pas.)

Tom me sort de mes pensés en déplaçant son bras.

« Ton parrain n'est pas mort. Je te conseille de bien lire le livre. Je dois partir, j'ai des documents à analyser. Ce soir nous discuterons de ce qui s'est passé.

«Ok.

Je me détache de lui à contrecœur.

«Quand ta mère est là, rejoignez moi dans la salle de réunion pour la deuxième partie.

Il partit sur ces dernières paroles. Je suis resté sur le lit à lire, jusqu'au retour de Nagini.

Salle de réunion.

Les mangemorts sont rassemblés au fond de la salle, discutant entre eux. La réunion se déroule en deux parties. Dans la première je ne peux pas participer, elle est principalement concentré sur les raids et la torture des prisonniers. (Il y a trop de risque que l'on découvre que je suis encore en vie. Et puis le sang, les cris et tout le reste c'est juste ennuyeux.) La deuxième partie est plus intéressante, on transmet toutes les informations que certains ont obtenu des camps adverses et parfois nous avons des nouvelles recrues ou des visites de créature magique qui se lient à la cause du grand Manitou, surnom que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Severus.

Je m'installe sur un siège à l'écart. Nagini se met au pied de Tom qui est à l'opposé de moi.

La salle est immense, les murs sont recouvert de tableaux animés par des ancêtres de Voldemort, tous héritiers de Serpentard. La pièce est pauvre en meuble, à peine quelques chaises par si par là.

Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, la réunion peut reprendre. Tom demande le silence d'un simple geste de la main.

«Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui, mais certaines choses doivent être prises en compte. Severus m'a informé des derniers changements qui se sont produits chez l'ennemi. La famille Weasley s'est positionnée neutre dans cette guerre et ce pour des raisons qui concernent le soi-disant camp de la lumière.

De nombreux murmure s'élevèrent.

«Silence ! Ce n'est plus le centre de notre occupation, c'est pourquoi tant qu'ils gardent cette position, nous les laisserons tranquille.

D'un sourire sournois, il rajoute. «Après tout, ça les handicape de perdre une famille comme les Weasley.

Ah c'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Bill est le lien avec la banque, Charlie est un contact en Roumanie. Arthur est bien placé au ministère aussi... et Molly un vrai cordon bleu. Tiens ça me donne faim !

Bizarrement, je suis content qu'ils s'en sortent. Satané sentiment humain !

Rien de plus intéressant se dit là-dessus, seulement des avis très controversés. Dans les nouveaux sujets, il nous invite à une fête qui sera organisée pour le nouvel an et il nous informe aussi que les futurs mangemorts seront formé à l'âge de 17 ans au lieu de 16 ans. Il parait qu'ils meurent trop vite!

Nagini se rapproche et m'invite à la suivre, les thèmes étant tous abordés, nous pouvons nous retirer. Une bonne sieste avant la visite de Tom n'est pas de refus.

***Saute de joie* Ce chapitre est enfin en ligne et Sirius à une chance de revenir!**

**Merci pour vos encouragements et j****'****espère que cette suite vous plait.**

**Laisser moi un commentaire ça fait toujours du bien et me motive à écrire la suite.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Hybridessss

**Auteur** : Doryan

**Genre** : Romance, créature.

**Note** : j'ai écrit à plusieurs reprises ce chapitre, et je suis pas sûr qu'il est malgré tout réussi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurai à nouveau des reviews qui me font réellement plaisir. Un grand merci à ma bêta Voracity666!

**Résumé** : Ma vie à changée ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle est pas encore fini pour les humains… Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash.

**Note2** : Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3** : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Merci et bonne lecture !

« Fourchelangue.

**Chapitre 4.**

_Nagini se rapproche et m'invite à la suivre, les thèmes étant tous abordés, nous pouvons nous retirer. Une bonne sieste avant la visite de Tom n'est pas de refus._

_Pov Lord Voldemort._

Il est déjà tard dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rejoindre plus tôt, il doit sûrement déjà dormir.

J'avais une dernière chose à exiger à certains de mes mangemorts.

Le terrain que nous avions déserté doit être préparé à une fouille. Crabbe, Goyle et Severus s'en chargeront.

Je suis devant la porte qui contient le nid de ma meilleure amie, j'ouvre celle-ci et pénètre dans la pièce sombre, mes yeux mettent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je me déplace vers le centre de la pièce en jonglant entre les couvertures étalées un peu partout. Le lieu n'est pas très grand, mais suffisant pour un serpent. Sauf que là devant moi se trouve un serpent de quinze mètre de long. Pas de quoi s'alarmer… C'est tout à fait normal de trouver un reptile de cette taille à la place d'un gamin. Je garde une maitrise de moi-même et me mets à l'appeler. Je ne trouve pas Nagini, elle a du partir avant que j'arrive.

Je m'assieds sur un des tas de textile pour attendre la réponse qui ne tarde pas.

«Hm… Maman ?

«Non.

«Tom.

Sa tête se redresse et il me regarde avec ses yeux maintenant dorés. Il n'a pas l'air conscient de son apparence. Il s'avance en glissant vers moi et pose sa tête lourde sur mes jambe.

«Peut-on commencer ? Je lui propose. Il hoche la tête pour confirmer.

«Sais-tu pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi ?

«Je suis pas très sûr, j'ai été un peu excessif. J'ai du mal à lire l'expression sur son visage, sa forme reptilienne m'en n'empêche. Je pose ma main sur sa tête rêche et reprends la parole.

«Disons que tu n'étais plus vraiment toi, ton instinct de serpent a prit le dessus sur ta partie humaine. Quand tu as vu ce corps mort dans mon labo…

Il me coupe la parole et continue.

«Je me suis sentit énervé et trahi. Tu l'as sortis de terre sans mon autorisation et quand j'ai vu ce corps inerte, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir mort.

Je suis étonné de sa phrase car c'est tout à fait ça.

«À l'avenir, je préférais que tu me coupes pas la parole. Ma voix est autoritaire.

Je continue plus doucement et lui demande comment il s'en souvient.

«Je n'ai aucun souvenir, mais c'est-ce que j'ai ressentit quand Nagini me l'a raconté, en moins intense bien sûr. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour montrer leurs déceptions et nous restons un moment silencieux.

D'un geste, je lui demande d'enlever sa tête et me lève. Je le regarde toujours en silence. Il est peut-être temps que je lui montre son apparence. Un miroir se trouve dans le couloir.

«Je dois te montrer certaines choses. Suis-moi.

Même en étant en mouvement, il ne remarque pas qu'il ne marche pas et qu'il n'est plus vraiment de taille humaine. Je me demande si il est trop distrait pour le voir, ou juste idiot ?

Nous nous arrêtons devant le miroir en question et il reste figé. Au moins il s'est reconnu directement ! Je le prends pas vraiment pour un imbécile, juste un naïf maladroit…

Il fait certain mouvement pour s'assurer que le reflet est bien le sien.

«Non, tu ne rêves pas.

Il se tourne vers moi avec des yeux étonnés.

«C'est incroyable ! Maintenant, je suis entièrement un serpent ?

J'ai toujours du mal à identifier ses expressions, mais d'après les mouvements de sa queue qui s'agite de droite à gauche comme un chien, je devine qu'il est content et anxieux.

«Je ne pense pas. Essaye de te concentrer pour reprendre ta forme humaine.

«Tu crois que c'est ma forme animagus ?

«C'est possible.

Il souffle d'exaspération.

«Tu sers à rien.

«Concentre toi ! Il m'énerve ce gamin. Je m'adosse contre le mur les bras croisé.

Il ferme enfin ses yeux et prend une attitude détendu. Avec chance, il reprend forme assez rapidement. Un deuxième serpent comme compagnie ne m'aurai pas gêné, mais ce corps m'intéresse… Non je préfère évité d'en parler. Il ouvre les yeux et se regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, celui-ci est la seule décoration de ce corridor. Je peux enfin déchiffrer son visage, il a l'air soulagé. Il caresse ses écaille pour s'assurer qu'elles sont toujours là, je le vois frémir sous son geste. Une zone sensible ? Hum… je me détache du mur et m'approche de lui, il remarque mon geste et me devance en sautant dans mes bras. Un moment j'ai cru perdre l'équilibre, mais le mur qui se trouve pas si loin que ça nous a soutenu.

_Aperçu du côté d'Harry._

C'est du délire, je n'ai même pas sentit ma transformation en reptile et encore moins quand j'ai reprit mon aspect humain. Devenir entièrement un reptile est aussi facile que respirer pour moi.

Au début, je me suis inquiété. Ne plus pouvoir bousiller la tranquillité de tout le monde, sachant qu'ils ne comprennent pas un traitre mot du fourchelangue !

Quoi que, maintenant que j'y pense, ce pouvoir pourrai mettre utile très prochainement.

Je vérifie que tous mes membres sont là avec l'aide du miroir, chose faite, je me retourne vers Voldy qui me regarde avec insistance. Je prends ça comme une invitation et le devance en sautant sur lui. Son corps est chaud et son cœur bat intensément… Attendez, j'ai dit un cœur ? Alors, il a finalement un cœur. C'est agréable et ça me donne envie de dormir. Ce que je fais.

_Revenons à Lord Voldemort._

Il dort. C'est bien ma veine.

Je le transporte dans son nid, je veux pas risquer d'avoir à nouveau sa mère sur le dos. Et voir un nouveau massacre parmi mes mangemort.

* * *

_Pov Harry Potter._

J'ouvre difficilement un œil pour regarder les environs, je suis dans mon lit sans ma mère. Je me souviens de m'être endormis dans les bras de Tom et de ma dernière découverte ! En pensant à ça je teste à nouveau ma transformation, je sens à peine le changement. Elle est pas très discrète, mais elle me sera utile dans un proche avenir. Tiens, une idée me vient à l'esprit et un sourire diabolique fait son chemin sur mes lèvres. Ça doit être effrayant à voir sur ma forme de reptile.

Je deviens à nouveau humain et sort de mes quartiers pour chercher une nouvelle source de chaleur, et il y a pas mieux que la salle des bains commune des filles (piscine). Surtout quand celles-ci y sont. J'ignore ma partie humaine qui me dit que c'est horrible de faire ça et me dirige discrètement à l'étage du dessous où se situe mon nouveau but.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Merde, merde, merde ! J'ai de nouveau Lucius à mes trousses qui m'a reconnu facilement sous ma forme de serpent (Tom à surement dû lui en parler).

Pour être plus précis, j'ai à peine eu le temps de débarquer avec mon imposant corps de reptile et de glisser dans l'eau chaude que des cris suraigus m'ont surpris, Narcissa Malfoy les cheveux détachés, un essuie la couvrant et Madame Parkinson (Tiens, depuis quand elle est là, elle ?) vêtus elle aussi d'une simple serviette.

Et bien sûr, en entendant les cris de sa femme chérie dans tout le manoir notre bon chevalier servant, Lucius qui pour une fois n'a pas fui pour mon plus grand malheur, est arrivé en deux minutes chrono baguette à la main, les cheveux emmêlé par sa course, hurlant «POTTER !

Je me suis pas fait prier et j'ai fui comme tout bon serpent ! Quoi, c'est la faute à ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé ça. Toujours fuir, quand Lucius Malfoy est intégré à l'histoire. J'ai jamais su pourquoi.

Bon c'est foutu pour mon bain aujourd'hui, j'essayerai plus tard dans la journée. Niark niark…

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de toute façon, je dois chercher un moyen pour pénétrer au ministère de la magie pour libérer Sirius.

* * *

_Pov Severus Snape._

C'est le soir et je suis chez Lupin dans son salon, j'attends celui-ci qui ferme sa dernière valise pour qu'on puisse rejoindre mon manoir dans le sud de la France. Il est pâle et épuisé, je le presse malgré tout. Nous ne pouvons pas traîner, il y a trop de risque.

Je lui demande si on peut enfin y aller, il me confirme par un léger hochement. Je m'accroche à son bras et nous transplanons pas très loin de chez moi. La protection que j'ai appliqué sur mon domaine nous empêche de transplaner plus près. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence quasi religieux vers ma propriété.

Quand nous sommes enfin à l'intérieur, j'appelle un Elfe de maison pour débarrasser mon invité qui n'en sera plus un avec le temps. Après tout il risque d'être là pour un moment, je ne vois pas la guerre terminer très prochainement.

Les lieux sont immenses pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas le luxe. Avec seulement trois étages, nous pouvons calculer une trentaine de chambres et de salle de bains, une dizaine de salles diversifiées (Piscine avec sauna, bibliothèque et autre), les cuisines se trouvent au sous-sol. Des salons, salles à manger et salles de réceptions se trouvent au premier.

Nous sommes encore dans le hall que je lui propose de s'installer au salon le plus proche. Le salon est lumineux, il est ouvert sur le jardin.

Une chance nous avons du beau temps…

Je prends place dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir, Lupin fait pareil en face de moi.

«Le village est à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici, donc tu es libre de te promener dans les environs.

«Merci Severus, Est-ce qu'il y a une salle où je peux me mettre quand je me transforme ?

«Je suis passé hier et j'ai mis en place un sort qui t'empêchera de partir plus loin que ma propriété et qui protègera mes Elfes de maison, donc tu n'es pas obligé d'être enfermé dans une pièce. C'est un peu le même système qu'on utilise pour les moldus, le sort fait en sorte que tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin que mes terres.

Son visage rayonnait quand j'eus fini ma tirade.

* * *

_Pov Harry Potter_

En soit la manière pour le faire revenir n'est pas vraiment un problème, citer la phrase inscrite au sol dans la pierre et ajouter le nom entier de la personne.

Ce soir, après avoir à nouveau effrayé les filles dans la salle de bain (qui est devenu la mienne, maintenant), j'ai demandé à un Elfe de maison de prévenir Voldy que je sortais. Je suis parti à la même heure que la dernière fois, quand Sirius a disparu. J'ai pris le même chemin à la différence que je suis arrivé à Londres sous ma forme de reptile et par les égouts. Le ministère m'écœurent encore plus que les égouts, ça sent l'humain pourris.

Je retrouve facilement le chemin, l'endroit n'a pas changé, si on ne fait pas attention au fait que la salle qui contenait les prophéties est dorénavant vide. Je suis enfin devant la porte qui contient le dernier refuge de mon parrain. Je l'ouvre et découvre l'endroit qui a été longtemps dans mes cauchemars avant ma transformation. Là aussi rien n'a changé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration en entrant dans la pièce. Je repris mon souffle une fois devant l'arcade en pierre. Il faut que j'agisse rapidement, ils ont renforcé la sécurité et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire prendre, je cherche l'inscription et la trouve au sol comme prévu devant l'entrée. Je suis les instructions et la lis à haute voix et rajoute le nom entier de Sirius.

L'intérieur de l'arcade devient un tourbillon translucide. La pièce se refroidie pour mon plus grand malheur, ça me donne envie de dormir... J'essaye de tenir le coup, juste le temps que la porte recrache le corps de mon parrain et que je puisse partir d'ici pour rejoindre un lieu chauffé. Un moment j'ai cru que ça n'avait pas fonctionné, Sirius n'apparaissait pas. Par agacement j'ouvre le livre que j'ai pris avec moi et le relis soigneusement, il faut que je sois sûr que je n'ai omis aucun détail. J'ai à peine le temps de lire le début que le bout d'un pied nu est visible de l'arcade. Par réflexe, je jette le livre sur le côté et attrape ce même pied pour l'attirer vers moi. Le pied devient une jambe et la jambe devient un corps entier, le corps de Sirius inconscient. Sa respiration est lourde et hachée, je dois le ramener avant qu'il ne meurt réellement. Je détache ma cape de mes épaules et l'utilise pour le recouvrir, son séjour à travers l'arcade n'a pas épargné ses vêtements. J'ai toujours aussi froid, mais là il y a plus important.

Je fais le chemin inverse avec lui sur mon dos. Sans passer par les égouts, mais avec un porteloin de ma fabrication (Pas eu le temps d'en faire un deuxième pour l'aller, avec mon bain improvisé).

Nous arrivons directement dans une des chambres d'hôte du manoir Serpentard. Je l'installe sur le lit et le couvre d'un épais édredon. J'ai maintenant besoin de Tom.

Je sors de la pièce en courant, direction le bureau de Voldy.

En arrivant, je m'excuse pour mon entrée fracassante et lui explique assez rapidement la situation. Il comprend et ne me fait pas de remarque, après tout c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'autorisation. Il appelle Severus à l'aide du tatouage et ensuite il me demande de l'amener à notre invité.

Nous entrons à peine dans la pièce que le maître de Potion est déjà derrière nous.

«Severus soigne-le, il vient d'être récupéré du ministère, utilise les Elfes si c'est nécessaire.

Snape obéit et se met à la tâche en l'analysant pour commencer, puis à le soigner. Tom se retourne vers moi.

«J'espère que tu as été prudent !

Je hoche vivement, ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps de mon parrain, Tom ne peut rien me dire j'ai le droit de partir où bon me semble et c'est lui qui m'a donné l'information pour sortir Sirius de là, mais je sens de l'énervement et une pointe d'inquiétude… C'est nouveau ça.

Je frissonne, j'ai encore froid. Tom a dû le remarquer car il m'invite à retourner auprès de Nagini.

J'accepte à contrecœur. En sortant de la chambre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la forme inconsciente de Sirius et m'en vais.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre qui se termine et pas sans mal ! Lol, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Avec mes examens et mon voyage à Londres…**

**Dur, dur, de le mettre en place .**

**(Je mettrais la suite de «Devinette..» quand ma bêta revient, pour info à ceux que ça intéresse. C'est à dire, pas avant août/septembre... Désolée !)**

**Oh, sinon, merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et qui me commentent.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps: Merci au gens qui n'ont pas de compte sur ff pour vos reviews!**

**N'hésiter pas à mettre une review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Hybridessss**

**Auteur : Doryan**

**Genre : Romance, créature.**

**Note : Un grand merci à ma bêta Voracity666! [Mais de rien !]**

**Résumé : Ma vie a changé ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle n'est pas encore fini pour les humains… Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash.**

**Note 2 : Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.**

**Note 3 : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

**« Fourchelangue.**

**Chapitre 5.**

_Je hoche vivement la tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps de mon parrain, Tom ne peut rien me dire, j'ai le droit de partir où bon me semble et c'est lui qui m'a donné l'information pour sortir Sirius de là, mais je sens de l'énervement et une pointe d'inquiétude… C'est nouveau ça._

_Je frissonne, j'ai encore froid. Tom a dû le remarquer car il m'invite à retourner auprès de Nagini._

_J'accepte à contrecœur. En sortant de la chambre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la forme inconsciente de Sirius et m'en vais._

* * *

D'après Severus, Sirius sera dans le coma pendant un bon moment, sa magie doit se régénérer. Dommage. Je passe quelques fois le voir, mais je ne reste jamais longtemps quand je vois qu'il ne réagit pas à mes paroles. Tom me rejoint parfois quand il ne travaille pas.

Ces derniers temps, il est souvent à l'étranger. Il m'en a parlé récemment et brièvement, un village moldus installé sur un terrain sacré où de nombreuses créatures sont restées plusieurs générations avant de disparaitre. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire sur les lieux, mais je compte le savoir très bientôt.

Je suis à l'extérieur assis sur une grosse pierre qui se trouve près du lac, ce lac est à la limite des terres Serpentard, autant dire que je ne vois plus le manoir de là où je suis. Je pensais à ce que Nagini m'avait expliqué plus tôt.

Flash Back.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, Nagini est déjà là, endormie sur les draps, en boule. Je me couche auprès d'elle. Ma mère me remarque et s'enroule autour de moi, elle frotte sa tête écailleuse contre la mienne.

**«Tu es enfin rentré mon petit bébé.**

Je grimace au petit surnom, mais confirme quand même.

**«Harry, je t'attendais pour te parler de certaine chose.**

Je m'assieds pour être plus apte à l'écouter. C'est rare qu'elle cherche toute mon attention.

**«Bien, vas-y.** J'ai l'air juste impatient en lui disant ça.

**«Connais-tu l'histoire de Mélusine la fée (1) ?**

Euh…

**«La bande Dessinée ?**

Elle me regarde bizarre.

**«Laisse c'est un truc Moldu… Non, ça me dit rien.**

**«C'est une légende chez nous les serpents.** Il y a des légendes chez les serpent c'est une première. Bon je la laisse continuer ça m'intrigue et quel rapport avec moi ?

**«Ça s'est passé il y a très longtemps en France. Un jeune homme du nom de Raymondin venait de causer accidentellement la mort de son oncle, le comte Poitiers, au cours d'une chasse au sanglier. Détruit par ce qui venait de se passer, il prit son cheval et partit au galop ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait. Vers minuit, il était enfin à l'arrêt devant une fontaine enchantée, qui existe encore maintenant, mais qui n'est pas localisable. Trois dames se baignaient dans la fontaine. Il ignora involontairement ces dame et continua sa route, mais les femmes qui elles l'avaient bien remarqué, l'appelèrent.**

**-Êtes-vous prétentieux ou mal élevé de passer ainsi devant les dames sans même les saluer ?**

**Le chevalier parait confus et désorienté, il ne répondit pas directement, les trois femmes le remarquèrent et l'une d'elles lui dit pour le rassurer :**

**- Seigneur chevalier, avec qui voulez-vous donc vous battre ? Vos ennemis ne sont pas ici et moi je suis votre amie.**

**Ce qui le rassura. Elle poursuit.**

**- Raymondin, à quoi bon cacher ce que vous avez fait ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. En entendant son nom, Raymondin était si surpris qu'il ne sût que répondre.**

**- Raymondin, pourquoi te caches-tu ? Je sais bien que tu as tué ton seigneur par erreur.**

**- C'est la vérité. Mais comment pouvez-vous déjà le savoir ?**

**- Écoute-moi : si tu veux bien suivre mes conseils, je ferai de toi le plus grand seigneur et le plus puissant du monde.**

**- Je ferai tout ce qui vous plaira.**

**- Eh bien vous devez d'abord me promettre de m'épouser. Dit celle qui se nomme Mélusine.**

**- Je vous le promet.**

**Il ne pouvait pas douter, il n'avait jamais vu de aussi belle femme et encore moins un tel avantage à l'épouser.**

**- Maintenant, Raymondin, jurez-moi que le samedi vous ne chercherez ni à me voir ni à savoir où je serai.**

**Et Raymondin le lui jura.**

**Raymondin épousa la dame mystérieuse et, grâce à elle, put devenir seigneur. Il respecta sa promesse de ne pas chercher à voir Mélusine le samedi jusqu'au jour où son frère vint lui rendre visite...**

**Un samedi, Raymondin et Mélusine sont à Mervent en France. Raymondin, fidèle a sa promesse, n'a jamais cherché à la voir : d'ailleurs il ne put pas imaginer qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose de mal.**

**Un peu avant le déjeuner on lui annonça la visite de son frère, le comte de Forez. Tout joyeux de sa venue, il accueillit chaleureusement son frère. Ils allèrent à la messe, puis entrèrent dans la salle principale du château où ils se mirent à table.**

**Pendant ce repas, son frère ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :**

**- Mon frère, où donc est ta femme ? J'ai vraiment très envie de la voir.**

**- Elle est occupée aujourd'hui et vous ne pouvez la voir. Mais demain, vous la verrez, et elle sera heureuse de vous accueillir.**

**Au lieu de se contenter de cette réponse, le comte de Forez reprit :**

**- Vous êtes mon frère, alors je ne dois pas vous cacher votre déshonneur. Le bruit court partout que votre femme se cache, tous les samedis, pour mal faire. Et vous êtes si aveugle que vous ne cherchez même pas à savoir où elle va...**

**Fou de rage, Raymondin prit son épée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme. À l'aide de son arme, il fit un petit trou dans la porte en bois.**

**A l'aide de cette ouverture, il vit Mélusine dans un grand bassin de marbre. Mélusine se baignait dedans. Le corps mi-femme, mi-serpent comme les sirènes qui sont mi-femme, (mi-thon ?) mi-poisson.**

**- Hélas ! dit-il, mon amour, je viens de voir votre secret, sur les mauvais conseils de mon frère, et j'ai manqué à la parole que je vous avais donné. Dit-il tristement.**

**Vite, il courut à sa chambre, prit un morceau de cire et boucha le trou qu'il avait fait dans la porte.**

**Puis il alla dans la grande salle où il retrouva son frère.**

**Son frère, prit en pitié, essaya de le consoler, mais fou de rage Raymondin le jeta dehors.**

**Le problème c'est que plus tard, sous le coup de la colère Raymondin traita sa femme de sale serpent. Celle-ci choquée et trahie, se jeta alors par une fenêtre aussi légèrement que si elle avait eu des ailes en poussant un cri de désespoir et mourut.**

J'avais écouté attentivement jusqu'au bout, l'histoire m'avait vraiment intéressé, mais je demandai quand même.

**«Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?**

**« Attends je vais y venir. D'après la légende qui circule chez les humains, Mélusine aurait eut dix fils avec Raymondin, tous avaient des déformations. Et bien chez nous, elle en a eut onze, le dernier était un serpent.**

**«Il a eu une descendance ?**

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

**«Le serpent que j'ai enterré est son descendant ? Je connais déjà la réponse.**

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

**«Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'en parle, c'est pas Tom qui devait chercher sur le sujet ? C'est pas que ça me gêne, loin de là !**

Ne jamais vexer un serpent, surtout si celle-ci est votre mère.

**«En effet, les tests qu'il a exercé sur le corps du reptile lui à justement apprit que celui-ci descendait d'un être magique, peut-être pas serpent. Et comme ça sortait de ses limites, il m'en a parlé. J'ai fait directement le rapprochement avec la légende.**

**«Tu lui a raconté ?**

**«Oui, il a vérifié dans ses propre livre et on a conclu que c'était la seule explication logique. Bon maintenant dors, tu penseras à ça demain.**

Bref, elle a envie de dormir et j'aurai d'autre réponse quand Tom sera là. Fatigué moi aussi, je me suis recouché.

Fin du Flash Back.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, elle était déjà partie.

Il commence à faire froid, il se fait tard. C'est heure du souper. Je rentre au manoir pour me réchauffer et me joindre à quelqu'un pour manger. Tous dépend qui se trouve là ce soir. Le manoir abrite plusieurs personnes, mais elle ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, elles peuvent varier selon la journée. J'essaye de me réhabituer à la nourriture humaine, on ne connait pas l'avenir et je peux très bien retourner à Poudlard que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, surtout que pour le moment je m'ennuie vraiment et cette école remplie d'humain idiots m'occuperait. Et imaginer les nombreuse proies qui se trouve dans le château comme ce phénix, j'en bave d'avance. Devrais-je en parler à Tom ? Surtout que la rentrée scolaire a commencé il y a déjà deux semaine de cela.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, la chaleur du manoir m'englobe, ce qui me fait du bien. Un soupir sort de ma bouche et je marche d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je n'y trouve que Malfoy senior et Snape qui se sont arrêtés de parler à mon arrivée. Je les saluai vaguement avant de prendre une place à la grande table de marbre noir déjà remplie de plusieurs plateaux comportant de la nourriture.

«Potter ?

Ça c'est Snape qui parle.

«Mm ?

Je réponds vaguement, plus préoccupé par ce que je vais mettre dans mon assiette. Snape ignore mon manque de respect flagrant.

« Aujourd'hui, le maître m'a chargé, ainsi que Lucius, de ton entrainement.

Impossible de l'interrompre. Pas question de bosser avec ces humains.

«Lucius se chargera du Duel et de la magie noir, moi c'est les cours que tu aurais dû avoir en allant à Poudlard.

« De un, je vous demande rien, de deux qui vous dit que j'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, pour m'amuser ?Et de trois pourquoi vous êtes là, vous n'avez pas cours?

Je demandais à Snape.

«Il me semble que nous sommes Samedi.

Dit une voix derrière nous. Je me retourne.

«Tom !

Je lui saute dans les bras. Enfin un humain qui en vaut la peine.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, légèrement plus long. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, ça aide toujours dans l'avancer des chapitres !**

**(Pour le dernier chapitre "Devinette:A qui appartiennent ces mains?" le chapitre est écris, j'attends la confirmation de ma béta pour le mettre.)**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps = J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Désolé si c'est le cas !**

**(1)= Référence, Livre de Mélusine de Jean d'Arras (1392), adapté légèrement pour mon histoire. Extrait Wikipédia (Mon avis, ce n'est pas vraiment une référence).**

* * *

**Je cherche aussi une béta pour ces deux nouveaux projets. La présentation:**

**Un échantillon de toi****: ****Résumer: **Les Loup-garou soumis on disparu il y a de cela 250 ans, les naissances ne se font plus que par la morsure ce qui pose un énorme problème pour la communauté, les nouveaux loup-garou sont faible même si un de leur parent possède le gêne et que c'est lui qui mord l'enfant. Harry changera-t-il ça? **HP/FG**, Slash.

**Un tombeau à Azkaban:****Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenu une prison d'ailleurs? **HP/SalazarS**, Slash. Histoire **Vampire/calice**. (les Hocruxes n'existe pas)

**Les premiers chapitres et schémas sont fait pour ces deux histoires, il me faut juste une béta pour que je puisse enfin les mettres en ligne. Il seront mit une fois que j'ai fini ma fic "Devinette" et corrigés.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Doryan**

**Genre : Romance, créature.**

**Note : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Et à ma bêta Voracity666 !**

**Résumé : Ma vie a changé ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle n'est pas encore fini pour les humains… Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash.**

**Note 2 : Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.**

**Note 3 : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

**« Fourchelangue.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

_«Il me semble que nous sommes Samedi._

_Dit une voix derrière nous. Je me retourne._

_«Tom !_

_Je lui saute dans les bras. Enfin un humain qui en vaut la peine._

* * *

Pov Lord Voldemort.

Je râle pour la forme. A-t'il besoin de se jeter sur moi devant mes deux mangemorts ? Je lui fait comprendre en le délogeant de mon cou. Malfoy et Snape s'approche, ils baissent la tête en signe de soumission pour me montrer le respect, je réponds sèchement par un hochement.

«Harry, j'ai à te parler.

«Je refuse de m'entraîner avec eux, je préfère retourner à Poudlard !

«Pas question !

J'ai parlé un peu vite et un peu fort. Je reprends.

«Tu vas devoir attendre que Black se réveille, il lui faudra une connaissance amicale. Et pourquoi veux tu retourner là-bas ?

Je le vois hésiter à me répondre. Il regarde ses mains et baisse la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Sauve que je ne suis pas aveugle et je suis assez près pour le remarquer. Son appétit pour les petites créatures est sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle il veut partir, et Poudlard est un des meilleurs choix pour ça. Aura-t-il le courage de nous l'avouer ? Gryffondor téméraire.

«Je m'ennuie ici et tu pourrais toujours me prévenir par le biais de Snape, si il se réveille !

Une demi-vérité. C'est plutôt une réaction de Serpentard. Il a relevé la tête et me regarde avec impatience. Il est trop têtu pour son bien.

«Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois présent quand il ouvre les yeux. Imagine qu'il se retrouve face à moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sournoisement et de penser à sa réaction, si ça devrai arriver. L'idée me déplaît pas. Un Black, mort d'arrêt cardiaque en voyant le Seigneur des ténèbres à son chevet. Je vois Snape à côté de moi qui se retient de rire, contrairement à Potter qui a perdu plusieurs couleurs.

«D'accord, je reste…

«Bien ! J'ai de toute façon prévus de nombreuses chose pour toi. Maintenant mangeons !

J'ai piqué sa curiosité, il me sourit à nouveau.

Au passage, je lui fis une remarque sur sa tenue avant de m'installer à table, il doit garder son visage couvert par sa capuche dans certaines parties de château et aujourd'hui j'ai eu de nombreux invités, ce qui augmente le risque qu'on le reconnaisse. Il souffle d'exaspération, mais me promet quand même de faire plus attention. Il me pose plusieurs questions pendant le souper sur ce que je lui réserve, mais je préfère garder le silence.

«Tu en seras plus demain.

Je coupe.

«Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Severus, si tu as des problèmes avec Dumbledore pour venir demain, tiens moi au courant. Je chargerai quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place et tu lui donneras tes instructions.

«C'est le week-end, il ne peut rien me demander, Mon Seigneur.

«Bien. Lucius remet le bonsoir à ta femme et bonsoir.

Harry se lève en même temps que moi et remet le bonsoir au deux autres pour me suivre. Il a remis correctement sa capuche pour masquer son visage. Nous marchons côte à côte dans le silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je l'invite à entrer et nous nous asseyons dans les canapés près du feu qui est allumé dans la grosse cheminée en pierre brute, après avoir prit quelques ouvrages intéressant.

«Je peux ?

Il est assit à mes côtés et me demande si il peut prendre encore plus de chaleur en se logeant sous mon bras, la tête sur mon épaule, pour lire la même chose que moi. Je ne lui réponds pas et soulève mon bras pour lui laisser la place. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation, c'est étrange pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier sa présence, malgré que ça me perturbe et que c'est contraire à mes principe de méchant.

Nous lisions ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures avant que je lui propose de retourner auprès de sa mère qui doit sûrement s'inquiéter. Avec Nagini on sait jamais. Il accepte à contrecœur et part se rouler dans sa cape pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il a gagné en ma présence.

Moi aussi, je prends la décision de me coucher et abandonne le livre sur la petit table ronde en bois foncé qui se trouve à mes côtés. Mes quartiers sont dans le même étage, je ne mets pas longtemps à les rejoindre. J'entre dans ma chambre et enlève mes vêtement pour les remplacer par un bas de pyjama en soie noire. Je me couche dans mon lit baldaquin et m'endors au contact du coussin.

* * *

Je suis réveillé en milieu de nuit par une présence qui s'est collé à moi. Par réflexe, je sors ma baguette de sous mon oreiller et la pointe sur l'intrus gardant la même position. L'intrus qui ignore complètement ma baguette et se cale encore plus contre moi. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et s'est glissé sous mon bras.

«Potter ?

Je le secoue doucement pour l'obliger à me répondre comme il a l'air de dormir déjà.

«Mmh ?…

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

«Je me réchauffe, Nagini est sortit du nid pour manger et il fait trop froid sans elle.

Je repose ma tête et j'abandonne l'idée de le déloger. Je remonte la couverture sur nos deux corps et me rendors.

Au réveil, je me sens lourd et je m'oblige à ouvrir un œil pour tomber sur une paire de yeux verts qui me regarde aussi et me sourit. C'est un Potter, très nu qui se colle à moi. Hier soir, j'étais trop épuisé pour le voir et le sentir. Son érection matinal contre ma jambe n'est pas une chose discrète. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, il se lève et se dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Je suis moi aussi dans une position délicate, son corps ne m'a pas laissé indifférent et mon érection matinal est intensifié par mon pantalon en soie. Plus jamais de la soie pour dormir ! J'attends dans mon lit qu'il a fini pour que je puisse moi aussi me laver et peut-être me soulager, à défaut de prendre cette imbécile d'hybride qui ne supporte pas le froid. Ça fait un moment que j'ai accepté d'avoir une certaine attirance pour mon invité plus vraiment humain, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. C'est Nagini qui me sort de mes pensée en pénétrant dans mes quartiers privés. Privés ? Ils ne le sont plus vraiment depuis cette nuit.

«Tom, je te dérange pas ?

«Non rassures-toi, ton fils est dans ma salle de bain.

«Merci.

Elle monte sur mon lit et s'enroule autour de mon corps. Ça me surprend, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a pris comme ça, c'est quand je suis sortie de Poudlard. Il y a longtemps.

«Tu es différent Tom.

«En quoi je suis différent ?

Elle m'ignore et ferme les yeux pour se reposer de sa chasse. Harry nous trouve ainsi en sortant de de la salle de bain, habillé. Il écarquille les yeux un moment avant de reprendre un visage plus doux.

«Elle nous à rejoint. Je la comprends, ton lit est bien plus confortable que notre nid !

Je ne suis pas vraiment heureux de sa remarque car ça sous-entends autre chose. Je préfère l'ignorer et installer un visage impassible. Je prends des vêtement en me libérant de mon familier qui continue à dormir et pars me laver. Avant de lui rappeler qu'il a entraînement avec Lucius et Snape dans la salle de combat après le déjeuner (matin). Le manoir est vraiment bien fournis.

* * *

Pov Harry Potter.

J'ai pas envie de voir Malfoy… Snape a encore de l'humour, Mais Lucius n'en a aucun. Je traine les pieds pour atteindre le déjeuner. En chemin, je me rappelle la conversation que j'ai eu avec Nagini hier soir avant de me coucher.

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait conseillé de fuir le blondinet quand il fait partie de la menace.

«Il attaque en traitre, il jette des sorts quand t'as le dos tourné et il vise souvent des endroits inhabituels. Comme ma queue ! Ma pauvre queue… Il a marché dessus.

J'ai voulu en savoir plus, mais elle m'a interdit de la questionner plus. J'ai évité d'en rire aussi et gardé dans un coin de ma tête que Malfoy en duel utilise toute les armes, hésitant pas à toucher des parties bizarres.

Je déjeune à mon aise évitant soigneusement les regard qui me sont lancé. J'ai recouvert mon visage de ma capuche pour faire plaisir à Tom, après tout il y a pas que des personnes du cercle privé qui sont ici. Quand j'ai terminé, je préviens d'un signe mes futurs enseignants et me dirige sans eux vers la salle. L'entrainement est prévu pour la matinée. En après-midi, c'est-ce que Tom refuse de me dire.

Je m'étire un peu, je suis content d'avoir pris des vêtements souples à Tom.

J'ai à peine fini mes exercices que Lucius entre dans la pièce.

«Severus s'occupera de toi à la fin de notre séance.

«Ok.

J'ai juste le temps de me mettre en position qu'il m'envoie un Expelliarmus que j'évite de justesse.

«Pas mal, pas mal ! De bon réflexe. Chance de débutant.

Après ça, il ne m'a plus laissé un moment tranquille, il enchaîne les sort et les contre-sorts, inconnu et connu. Je riposte comme je peux, mais j'admets qu'il est fort.

Sa résistance par contre est faible, ses mouvement sont lourd et lent.

«Potter retient les sorts que tu ne connais pas et observe comment je les applique !

Facile à dire !

Pour ceux qu'il lance plusieurs fois c'est faisable, je me surprends même à savoir les refaire.

«Plus rapide Potter !

«Mais c'est vous qui êtes lent !

Il s'étrangle en entendant ma phrase et me jette avec plus de motivation d'autres sorts. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je répondrai juste oui.

Vers la fin de la bataille, Malfoy ne tenait plus le rythme, je l'obligeais à se déplacer dans tout les recoins de la pièce et le menait vraiment. C'est pourquoi à la fin, je lui ai jeté un sort de sommeil.

Deux heures ainsi et je suis heureux !

Avant de sortir de la pièce, je mis un dernier sortilège sur mon professeur pour le remercier. C'est vrai après tout, j'ai appris pas mal de sort pendant ce couple d'heure.

En sortant de la pièce, je laisse un homme au cheveux fuchsias dormant sur le carrelage et je rejoins tranquillement Snape qui m'attend dans le couloir pour un cours de potion.

* * *

Quelle matinée ! Je risque de pas m'ennuyer les week-ends prochain.

Je n'ai pas encore vu Tom depuis ma nuit avec lui. Une nuit que je compte bien répéter, son corps est tellement confortable ! Si j'ai pu avoir la salle de bain des filles, c'est une question de temps avant que les appartements de Tom deviennent mon nouveau nid.

En parlant de nid, je suis avec ma mère dans notre chambre, elle m'a ramené une proie, un chat sans tête. Enfin, un repas correct. Nous sommes interrompus par une Elfe de maison que j'ai faillis égorgée.

«Monsieur Harry Potter. Missy à reçu l'ordre, de mon Maître, de vous amener à la salle de transplanage.

«Je termine et je vous suis.

«Mon Maître n'aime pas le retard !

Elle a de la chance que mon estomac a calé sur la fin. Je la suis, en remerciant ma mère pour le festin. Nous arrivons en retard, mais je n'ai aucune remarque pour ça. Nous sommes une vingtaine dans la salle, tous capuchonnés. Voldemort qui ne possède pas de masque me tient le bras pour transplaner.

«Nous allons faire des fouilles sur un terrain que nous venons de nettoyer pour exploiter ses ressource. Nous avons sécurisé les paramètres et Severus a déjà récupéré quelques éléments intéressent. Cette mission ne touche pas vraiment à la guerre, elle est à titre personnel. C'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé de venir avec.

* * *

**Voilà la suite ! Et enfin de l'avance dans notre futur couple star, lol. Si ceci vous à plus, n'hésiter pas à me le dire, ça me motive pour écrire les chapitres suivants !**

**Bisous.**

**Doryan.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry découvrira une chose étonnante pendant la mission et on ira voir de l'autre côté de la guerre. Et Sirius ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre : Romance, créature. **

**Note : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Et à ma bêta Voracity666 ! Désolée pour l'attente! **

**Résumé : Ma vie a changé ses vacances et le poids de la guerre est loin derrière moi, même si elle n'est pas encore fini pour les humains… Rien à foutre de leurs misérables vies qu'ils crèvent tous. DarkHarry, HP/TJ, Slash. **

**Note 2 : Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR. **

**Note 3 : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. **

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

**« Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 7. 

_Elle a de la chance que mon estomac a calé sur la fin. Je la suis, en remerciant ma mère pour le festin. Nous arrivons en retard, mais je n'ai aucune remarque pour ça. Nous sommes une vingtaine dans la salle, tous encapuchonnés. Voldemort, qui ne possède pas de masque, me tient le bras pour transplaner. _

_«Nous allons faire des fouilles sur un terrain que nous venons de nettoyer pour exploiter ses ressources. Nous avons sécurisé les paramètres et Severus a déjà récupéré quelques éléments intéressants. Cette mission ne touche pas vraiment à la guerre, elle est à titre personnel. C'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé de venir avec._

* * *

Avant de partir, nous pouvions entendre de là où nous étions le cris de Lucius Malfoy qui venait sûrement de découvrir ma surprise. Je suis étonné qu'il ne nous accompagne pas.

Je me retiens de sourire et me laisse transporter par Tom. Nous avons transplané sur une place, dans un petit village déserté par les humains. Comment est-il arrivé à tenir ce village éloigné de la populace moldue sans que les autorités interviennent ? Il y a sûrement deux ou trois sorts là-derrière...

Le village n'est pas très grand, la place est traversée par deux ruelles limitées et étroites. On a cette impression que tout est concentré sur la place, les maisons mitoyennes sont toutes faites de briques rouges, très typiques. On passerait facilement en voiture sans remarquer ce village.

Voldemort lance les directives aux autres mangemorts avant de me rejoindre.

« Sommes-nous toujours en Angleterre? »

« Oui, plus précisément près de Godric-Hollow. »

Je sursaute et le regarde avec étonnement. La maison des Potter, chez moi... Tom me sourit discrètement et m'invite à le suivre d'un signe de la main.

« Tu vois la route en face de toi, prends-là et elle t'y amènera. Je viendrais te chercher quand on a fini. »

Je lui fais signe de la tête que j'ai bien compris et m'engage dans l'allée. La route n'en n'est pas vraiment une, celle-ci est faite de gravier et les côtés sont attaqués par les mauvais herbes. Mais ça me fait un bien fou d'être sortit du manoir et de pouvoir enfin voir autre chose.

Je suis surpris qu'il me propose de voir cette maison, sachant que ça peut se retourner contre lui. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si mes parents sont morts…

…

Je les déteste vraiment ces Humains ! Tom, ce n'est pas pareil, lui il est plus vraiment humain et sa meilleur amie est un serpent. Comment ne pas l'apprécier ? Quel gâchis j'aurais fait en le tuant. Et non, je n'ai pas attrapé la grosse tête, je suis juste réaliste !

Après mes réflexion plus que satisfaisante, je suis enfin arrivé dans le village voisin qui ignore tout de quoi il en retourne de l'autre côté de la route. Je prends l'initiative de les éviter, ma tenue n'étant pas adéquate pour voyager parmi ces moldus. Pourquoi les Potter se sont-ils installés ici ? Certes, le décor est plutôt pas mal avec ces vieux arbres qui longent les trottoirs et ces maison aux façades anciennes de toute époque.

Je repère ma maison au fond du village, cachée par de nombreux feuillage qui n'ont pas été entretenu depuis longtemps, un grillage rouillé entoure le jardin et la maison. Elle est dégradée et il manque une partie de son toit. Je déplace la porte qui sert de portail et pénètre dans le jardin. Je m'arrête quand je sens un courant de magie me traverser et m'accepter. Je fais attention aux quelques pierres décalées quand je marche. Et enfin, j'ouvre la porte qui mène au corridor. L'intérieur de la maison est différent de l'extérieur, celui-ci est resté en état et vivable, si on ne regarde pas trop à la partie manquante du toit qui est ma chambre, je présume. L'environnement regorge de magie et je peux la sentir. Elle m'est tellement familière.

Je me sens revivre d'être ici.

Il y a pas mal de photo dans les recoins des pièces, de mes parents et de moi petit, mais aussi de Rémus et Sirius et... et... Ce rat que je n'ai même pas réussi à manger. Après un soupir fataliste, je reprends mes fouilles et découvre une bibliothèque assez impressionnante pour la taille de la maison, elle va vite atterrir dans mon coffre à Gringott avec le reste des objets rares, je refuse que cela tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. De toute manière, la maison sans moi, n'est pas accessible. je l'ai compris par la protection magique que j'ai traversé en pénétrant dans les lieux. À mon avis, c'est la maison elle-même qui a pris les démarches pour se protéger, j'ai dû lire un truc comme ça au manoir quand je m'ennuyais. Je me demande si Voldemort sera d'accord de faire une partie des démarches pour moi. Je laisse de côté cette pièce pour retourner au salon, j'en fais le tour en prenant soin d'éviter ma chambre qui n'existe plus et la salle de bain qui n'est pas un lieu intéressant. Je m'installe dans le canapé pour me reposer, je suis submergé de sentiment contradictoire. Je déteste cette partie de moi, elle me rend vulnérable et humain. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse mes pensées divaguer...

Ma première pensée est sur Voldemort. Grand avec de la carrure. Ses mains qui sont larges et fortes. Son visage mi-humain, mi-serpent le distingue des autres et le met à un niveau supérieur. Ses yeux carmins sont intimidants, mais reflètent son âme de prédateur. Il est vraiment... Il vaut mieux que je m'égare pas par là. C'est vrai, qu'il est confortable et bestial. Tout ça me rappelle que je dois demander à Tom si il a récupéré mes affaires au chemin de traverse, au pire un membre de l'ordre l'aura fait et là ça me donne une raison de plus de retourner à Poudlard.

J'ouvre un œil pour vérifier que je suis toujours tout seul dans la maison avant de reprendre le fil de mes pensées. Avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, un objet sur la cheminé a intercepté mon regard. Un objet ovale et doré qui est incrusté dans le haut de la cheminé, précisément dans le blason des Potter entre les pattes du lion pour donner l'impression qu'il en fait partie. Je déplace la table de salon et l'approche de la cheminé pour monter dessus et gagner de la hauteur. Je suis maintenant assez près pour confirmer que l'objet ne fait pas partie du blason à la base. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et essaye de l'atteindre. Quand j'y arrive, je remarque qu'il est bancal et que je peux facilement le déloger. Ce que j'entrepris. Je l'obtiens enfin sans me planter.

Je descend de la table et observe mieux ma nouvelle possession. On dirait, un œuf d'autruche doré. Depuis le temps qu'il doit être là, il doit être périmé… Dommage, il à l'air appétissant. Je le mets à l'intérieur de ma cape et attends Tom.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de le voir apparaître de légère mauvaise humeur, en pestant contre ses serviteur. Qui à mon avis n'ont pas fait les choses intelligemment, à savoir quoi.

« Incapable ! Ils sont même pas foutu de repérer une pierre de lune de la taille de leur main.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, après tout ça m'étonne pas.

« On y va ?

Je demande. Il hoche et me montre son bras auquel je m'accroche pour transplaner.

Nous arrivons enfin au manoir que je me détache de son bras.

« Je…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma phrase que je suis coupé par un mangemort, en l'occurrence Mcnair.

« Que veux tu Mcnair ?

« Severus m'a envoyé vous prévenir du réveil d'un pensionnaire.

Il ne peut en dire plus, il est pas au courant que c'est Sirius qui se trouve dans cette chambre.

Je n'hésite pas à marcher à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la chambre de mon parrain, laissant derrière moi Voldemort qui me suit à son aise.

* * *

**Voilà, un mini chapitre pour m'excusez du retard, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop**

**déçu. :s La suite viendra très vite rassurez vous.**

**N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire qui me motive pour la suite. **

**Bisous. **

**Doryan. **


End file.
